


S&M

by daode8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 河蟹太可怕了，在AO3这留个存档





	1. Chapter 1

序.

斯内普上下打量这栋装潢华丽，金碧辉煌的别墅，一时间怀疑自己是不是错来到了某座宫殿。臀下的软垫称得上是舒适，闪烁着微光的表面泛着涟漪，经斯内普的反复实验证实能根据不同坐姿自动调整它的软硬程度甚至材质。这间屋子的主人不仅仅是个施虐狂，还是个精通魔法，能与自己一战的强大魔法师。

他承认自己坐立难安，疑心有人正透过暗藏的魔法窗窥探他。他并不怀疑那个神秘人有能力造出一个超乎常人想象的“平台”审视他的一举一动。那个男人正在观察我，他神经质地想，他正在观察我，观察我是否有资格成为他的“奴隶”。

是的。奴隶。要早在一个月，不，几天前告诉他他会自愿成为一个男人的奴隶，他肯定会毫不犹豫地给对方一个阿瓦达索命。可是现在，呵，他是真的准备成为一个奴隶了。

这个奇怪的念头是以哈利的突然出击而冒出的。当他白天以助教的身份，彬彬有礼地向自己问好时斯内普还松了一口气，没曾想当天晚上就被他在地窖拦住。

“来当我的奴隶吧，教授，我会让你心满意足的。”

他瞪大眼睛望向对方，怀疑是自己禁欲太久起了幻觉。

可对方笃定的笑容打消了他仅存的希望。他毫不迟疑地给了对方左脸一个耳光，在给对称的那一个时被抓住了手。

“不要压抑自己，西弗，”对方就着这股力道把他压在墙上，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳侧，直接称呼他爱称的举动恶心得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我明白你。我们在一起会很快乐。”

呵，他明白我。他想。他怎么明白我？明白我自从莉莉去世后就再也没办法和任何人保持亲密关系？明白我至少二十年没和女人更没和男人有过一段？但另一个声音小声告诉他：他或许真的了解你呢？反正只是玩玩而已。

对方漫不经心的态度鼓舞了他，压抑已久的欲望隐隐探头。只是玩玩而已。他告诉自己。不要怕，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

可是和自己的学生？不行。前面加一个“曾经”也不行。斯内普义正言辞地拒绝了对方的邀请。哈利还想挽留，最终在铺天盖地的魔咒下仓皇逃窜。几乎在对方落荒而逃的同时，他迅速用了些特殊的方法打听到这类人的聚集地。一个新的名词，“bdsm”首次进入了他的视野，并且就此一发不可收拾的，让他迷恋上了它。

不要误会，他可不是个滥交成性的人。在他第二十次戴着面具嫌恶地赶走又一个狂蜂浪蝶时，最开始带领他熟悉这个俱乐部的人，一个满口黄牙、形容猥琐的男人，不忍卒看地开了口。

“我说，夏普勒斯，”那是他的假名，他可不会蠢到在这种鱼龙混杂的场合使用自己的真名，“你那么挑剔可不行，你永远都找不到自己的主人。”

“我的主人？你凭什么认为我是在下面的？”斯内普强忍怒意。天知道为什么每一个前来搭讪的男人都将他当成一个M。

“你就是个天生的好奴隶。我见过无数可爱的小奴隶，这一点我不会看错。”男人无视斯内普燃烧着熊熊烈火的双眼，咧开一张大嘴，“你虽然没那么可爱，但也……别激动，别激动！松、松开我的脖子，我就告诉你一个好地方！”

斯内普住了手。他不会承认那个所谓的“好地方”引起了他的兴趣。

“那儿就像宫殿一样辉煌，”男人的脸上流露出向往的神色，“它的拥有者完全衬得上它，是个不折不扣的翩翩绅士。他是一个完美的主人，不仅能为他的奴隶提供庇护，更能带给他们无尽的温暖与欢愉……”

“他们？”斯内普皱皱眉头，“不止我……我是说，不止一个奴隶？你以为我是什么？一个人尽可夫的下贱东西？”

“不不不，当然不是那个意思。你这个月的行为早就完美证实了你不是……”男人嘟囔了一句什么，重又振奋起来，“你可以去试试，我相信他能满足你的吹毛求疵。至于你能不能满足他嘛……”

“这些事你是怎么知道的？”斯内普毫不客气地打断了他。

“……我听来的。”

“那么说这些不过是传闻？呵，人们总喜欢轻信一些无稽之谈。”

“我可是这儿的百事通！相信我，夏普勒斯，你会喜欢的，我敢以人格担保！我向他提到过你！他也对你很感兴趣！”男人一下着急起来，连连赌咒发誓。

“告诉我他在哪。”他新奇地审视心中涌动的情感，最后把它定义为“跃跃欲试”。我可有二十，不，三十年没那么兴致高昂了。他想。希望那个可笑的绅士的确配得上他神乎其神的传闻。

那地方在乡下，离霍格沃茨不算近。他坐了五小时火车，接着走了两小时才到，腰酸背痛、心头火起。当看见那间外表平庸无奇的小房子，一直压抑的怒火终于爆发了。

“金碧辉煌，金碧辉煌，”他暴躁地在房前踱步，多年积累下来的良好教养早被他抛至了九霄云外，“呵！我就算他妈的瞎了也不会称呼这为金碧辉煌！我就该知道他是在耍我！”

正在斯内普怒火滔天，准备回俱乐部找男人算账时，那扇普普通通的小木门突然开了。斯内普走上前，狐疑地探头望去，倒吸了口凉气。

“梅林啊，”他自言自语道，“这得有多精湛的魔法才能把屋子掩饰的那样滴水不漏。天知道，我可是在门前两英尺处！”

希望他的技术和魔法一样好。他迅速收拾好心情，重新回复了那个冷静自持的魔药教授，为这个冷笑话扯出一个笑容。他没再犹豫，回应了这明确的邀请。

现在他坐在那个舒适的软垫上，环视整幢别墅。主人品味不错，装潢华丽而不庸俗，比现在某些暴发户似的布排要好得多。

可再好的装修也有看腻的时候。足足一个小时过去了，整座别墅仍然与先前一般静悄悄的，斯内普的耐心差不多被耗尽了。

“我再等三分钟，如果他再不出现，我在离开前会先毁了这个地方！”

时间转瞬即逝。在他举起魔杖的那一刻，他听到了一个低沉的笑声。

“你的脾气还是那么坏，西弗勒斯。”

他确信自己听到过这个声音，可怎么也想不起来是谁。

他握紧了魔杖，如临大敌。

“别紧张，别紧张，西弗勒斯，我对你并没有恶意。放下它吧，它对我们俩来说都很危险。”

“它是我忠实的好伙伴，可你又是谁呢？'翩翩绅士'？”

“我是你的主人，”对方语出惊人，语气中透着笃定，“准确来说，是你未来的主人。西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

他深吸几口气，试图不丢掉对场面的主导权：“我猜你在那场大战中受了什么重伤，”他毫不留情面：“脑袋处的伤口单靠自己可是很难愈合的，你有时间该去圣芒格请教一番。”

“那家伙说的不假，你可真是毒舌。”对方非但没有生气，反而低低地笑了起来，“不过这不仅不有损于你的魅力，反而还增益与它。你会成为一个很好的奴隶的，西弗勒斯，我很期待把你那点小脾气一点点磨掉，教会你我的规矩的过程。”

“你可真有胆量，”斯内普扯出一个扭曲的微笑，其中包含的怒意足以让整个师的格兰芬多闻风丧胆、拔腿就跑，“你凭什么有这样的自信呢？”

“凭什么？凭我够了解你，西弗勒斯。你受够了欺凌，努力用冷漠和无情来武装自己；你发奋图强，誓要把所有人踩在脚下，却没有能力保护自己爱的人；你假装自己能够承受来自学生的敌意，却不知道心里有多么的孤寂；你被迫亲手杀死了世上少数几个真正爱护你的人，而你会在这种负罪感中永远自责下去。你在发抖，西弗勒斯，从过去那个无能为力的小男孩到现在这个顶天立地的魔药教授，你始终没改掉瑟瑟发抖的习惯。你渴望爱，而我会教你如何去爱，也会教你如何被爱。够公平，对不对？”

他的确在发抖，分不清是怒火还是恐惧造成的。他在席卷一切的恐慌中歇斯底里地将魔杖一抖，指向他估测的位置：“阿瓦达……”

下一秒他痛苦地跪坐在地，右手不受控制地痉挛。魔杖远远地飞了出去，在那扇器宇轩昂的大门前咕噜噜地打着转。

只是一个简单的击飞咒语。他在这数年来头一次感到了束手无策。连不得不击杀邓布利多的时候他都没有那么无助。

“在和平时期使用禁咒可不符合规矩，不过放心，我不舍得自己可爱的小奴隶受到魔法部那些饭桶的威胁。但前提，听好，你要成为我的奴隶，否则我可不知道自己会干出什么来。”

“你到底是谁！”一切虚伪的外壳都在此刻分崩离析，暴露出平日里完美遮掩的不安与狂躁，“给我出来！别再藏头露尾的！你他妈不是个绅士吗！别躲在后面！给我出来！”

他陡然落入一个温暖的怀抱。他住了嘴，在那熟悉的气息中僵硬起来。

“别怕，西弗勒斯，是我。我不会告诉任何人的，不要怕。”

“哈，哈利？”他无措地喃喃自语，“你为什么在这？”

对方没有回答，只是像哄孩子似的一下一下轻抚着他的发顶。斯内普甚至还比他高点，他做起这个动作却游刃有余：“西弗勒斯。是我。不要怕。顺带一提，我很高兴你愿意用名字称呼我，而不是那个冷冰冰的姓氏。”

他在狂怒中挣开了那个拥抱，回身就给了他一个耳光：“你他妈耍我！哈利·波特！我他妈就该知道你贼心不死……”

他喘着粗气狠瞪向他。哈利生生承下了他使出全身力气的一击，仍微笑着望向他：“我的确，你想那么说就那么说吧，贼心不死，可这是因为你需要我。西弗勒斯，你需要我。”

他几乎是被气笑了，突然感到自己找回了主动权：“哈利·波特，你那愚蠢的自高自大还是没有变。你以为掌握了我的弱点，可我却要说那不过是你的痴心妄想。波特，你和你的父亲，那个没有脑子、自以为是的格兰芬多，一样令人作呕！”

哈利仍然笑着。斯内普直视他湖绿色的眼睛，试图找出破绽。可对方的神采自信而平和，让他看得又一阵咬牙切齿。

“行了，波特，请你让开。”他无力地叹了一口气，突然感到身心俱疲，“我不想再和你纠缠。让我出去，我可以当作什么都没有发生。”

“可我不行。西弗勒斯，我承认我想要你，”哈利轻轻揽住他，像在安抚一个不懂事的孩子，“我承认我想独占你。我想看你在我身下失控地尖叫，想在你身上的每一寸烙下我的印记。相信我，西弗勒斯，我的教授，我真的忍了很久了。”

对方直白的坦言让他一阵头晕目眩，多亏了对方有力的手臂他才没有倒下。

“多久了，哈利？”他长舒一口气。

“从我看到过去的你在我的父辈们恶劣行为中艰难求学的那一刻起。”哈利的微笑像是刻在了他的脸上，“我看到那样的你的第一眼，西弗勒斯，我就硬了。”

“你是我的学生。波特。你明白这意味着什么吗？”

“我明白。我再清楚不过了。所以我耐心等到了现在。现在我是救世主。人人都会犯错，他们亲爱的救世主犯点无伤大雅的小错，并不会造成什么影响。对吗，教授？”

“可是我厌恶你！我一次次保护你不过是为了你的母亲！我他妈是真的不想再和你这个扫把星呆在一块了！听懂了吗波特！让我走！”

“我明白。西弗。我全都明白。所以我才会约你在这相会。这栋房子你还喜欢吗？我们会在这里生活一段时间。当然，不用担心，采购生活必需品，处理日常琐事的活我会负责。西弗，你只要乖乖呆在这就行。你的魔杖暂时由我保管。别紧张，我不会折断它的。当然只要你听话，我不仅会带你出去散散心，还有可能把它还给你，给你带些魔药材料回来。听从主人的命令，记住，西弗，不要反抗，这是你未来生活中最重要的一点。”

斯内普听懂了他的暗示，无力地跪坐在地。哈利随他下滑，小心托住他的身体。

“我爱你，教授。这是我唯一一次对你那么说，也会是最后一次。我给予你庇护与安全感，你给予我肉体和精神上的快乐与欢愉。我们会以主奴关系相伴终生。西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯。”

他茫然地呼唤声中抬头，撞进一片静谧而狂热的绿色中。

“我爱你。”


	2. S&M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *车技贼差，肉炖的很烂，大家凑合着看

一.

“能麻烦你把那瓶番茄酱拿给我吗，教授？”

斯内普从漫长的走神中回过神来，伸手去拿酱汁。教授的称呼起初让他觉得羞耻，在多次抗议无果后，干脆充耳不闻。现在他懒得再去嘲弄哈利对他变换不定的称谓。从亲昵的“西弗”到居高临下的“奴隶”，每一个都让他起上一身鸡皮疙瘩。

距那个荒唐、怪诞的一天已经一个月了。他前所未有地怀念霍格沃茨，连那群呱噪无脑的格兰芬多都让他眷恋不已。哈利晚上玩得很疯，但白天仍会去霍格沃茨上课，他只能趁着这段短暂的时光恢复体力。

哈利只给了他一件黑袍，除此之外不着寸缕。他反应激烈，差点和哈利拼命。哈利一开始还用对小猫小狗的态度逗弄他，最后威胁要用假阳具插他一整天，他才不情不愿地消停下来。他不是没考虑过要逃，可好不容易突破森严的层层防线后却在屋外看到了笑意吟吟的青年。之后他被夺走了本就所剩无几衣物，毫无遮掩地被青年用各种道具玩弄，并很快掌握了如何在疼痛中寻找快感。他没过多久就学会了狗爬，因为青年喜欢用铁链牵着他在房里四处走动。双臂和大腿用铁链连接，脖子上的皮圈掌控在青年手里，这样别扭的姿势时常让他跟不上青年的步伐，毫不犹豫的拖拽弄得他呛咳不已。

连续数天的责罚结束后，哈利抵着他的额头，小声呢喃道：

“你逃不掉的，西弗。乖乖留在我身边，不好吗？”

青年总喜欢在激烈过后像这样带着委屈撒娇，仿佛受害者是他自己。斯内普在心底翻了个白眼，强忍下了反唇相讥的冲动。

他在几次失败的逃跑后也学乖了。他尽可能地去迎合青年奇怪的性癖，甚至还在哈利与他接吻时回应了几下。青年眼中的惊喜和突如其来的拥抱压得他透不过气来——后者是生理上的。

哈利信守了诺言。他还给了斯内普衣服——虽然还是少得可怜，为他带来了各类药草和魔药书籍，每天还会和他交流学校里发生的新鲜事，总算让斯内普摆脱了天天对着墙数纹路的生活。据哈利所说，他的失踪并没有引起多大波澜。他临时接替了自己的魔药课，与学生们关系融洽，甚至还有女生课后专程来向他请教。

“放心吧，教授，我不会爱上她们中的任何一个的，”哈利在笑嘻嘻地说完这句话后又珍而重之地抱住他的腰，“毕竟我是你一个人的主人。”

斯内普面无表情，继续熬制魔药。他挣不开对方有力的拥抱，索性置之不理。空气中充斥着浓烈的香气，闻几口就让人血脉贲张。那是哈利的恶趣味，让他亲手熬制将会用在自己身上的催情药剂。他多次抗议，却被哈利当作情趣。唯一值得安慰的是哈利这一个月来一直没有使用那些稀奇古怪的药剂，也没有与他有过真正的肉体接触。

“我希望等你准备好了，”没等他被强烈的好奇心折磨得心神不宁，哈利就主动向他告白，“我不想把本应愉快的性爱弄得跟强暴似的。”

不等他开口嘲讽，哈利又兴高采烈地笑了起来。

“我真是个好主人。对不对，教授？”

斯内普看着他灿烂阳光的笑脸，一时竟不忍心反驳。

起初斯内普以为自己一定会在一个星期内发疯，可事实证明人的意志远比他们自己认为的要顽强的多。他正逐渐接受成为了一个奴隶的事实。

他开始习惯称呼哈利为“主人”而不是“忘恩负义的小兔崽子”。哈利让他自己记着一天说错了多少次，有多少次，他晚上就得多挨多少鞭。哈利虽然平时对他表现得温情脉脉，在调教方面却是毫不留情。头几天晚上他忍得差点咬碎一口牙，被哈利放下来是连站都站不稳。哈利轻抚他身上纵横交错的鞭痕，笑着吻他。

“你真该看看自己现在有多漂亮，教授。”

这不是什么费劲的事。调教室四壁嵌着整面的镜子。他被逼着睁开眼睛，去看自己的丑态。

鞭子是特制的，抽上去很疼，但并不会真正伤害他。痕迹遍布全身，着重在双乳、小腹与背部，印记红得炫目，几乎称得上是娇艳欲滴。下身虽被皮具扣着，仍早已硬挺，红肿不堪得吐出些许浊液。他不敢去看自己在鞭打中昂扬的欲望，从来不知道自己的身体竟然会如此敏感。

“教授，你看，”身后人抱着他，像个孩子似的兴致勃勃，击碎了他仅存的一点尊严，“你喜欢这样。”

他想要嘲弄、讥笑对方的无稽之谈，可平日的伶牙俐齿此刻却突然弃他而去。他在身后人低沉的笑声中哑了火，一言不发地闭上眼睛。

随后是灌肠。他最怕的环节。他知道自己只要乖乖顺了对方的意思，这个晚上就能结束。他反复提醒自己识时务一些，却在导管触到臀部时猛地爆发。他像被逼到绝路的野兽一般垂死挣扎，抓住一切可能的机会反抗对方。没有魔杖，他就用拳头。可魔药教授明显不擅长近身搏斗。当哈利又一次捉住他挥来的手臂，轻而易举地将他制在身下时，连至始至终都表现得十分耐心的青年都忍不住叹了口气。

“你就不能听话点吗，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普咬紧牙关不开口。他知道此刻一张嘴肯定会发出压抑不住的呻吟。

哈利并不生气。他将膝盖顶在斯内普后腰，用全身重量压住他。他缓慢将灌肠液注入男人体内，满意地听到斯内普的呼吸越来越急促。

“舒服吗，教授？”他边操作工具让溶液更深涌入，边蹲下身去欣赏他的姿态，“我加了你白天熬制的魔药。看来效果很好。你不愧是位魔药大师，我的教授。”

这还是哈利第一次在他身上使用这种魔药。他再清楚不过地知道作为原料的几味药草药性有多么霸道，毫不怀疑自己用不了多久就会变成个主动求欢的娼妇。

他的小腹微微隆起，肠道中波涛汹涌。哈利一直没有解开他下体的束具，此刻已经硬得发疼。他忍耐着越来越剧烈的疼痛与期间夹杂着的阵阵快感，咬紧了牙关。

哈利伸手去压堵住出口的肛塞，饶有兴致地看着他发出一声粗重的喘息。

“求我，教授，我就让你出来。”

斯内普没有说话。他不想在哈利面前服软。

“前后都可以。”

他有些动摇了。

“求我，西弗勒斯。你知道我掌控着你的身体。求我，教授，求我。”

“……求你……”他屈辱地开了口。

“不对，西弗，我教过你该怎么说。”

“……求你了，波特，帮我解开……”

“还是不对，西弗，”哈利长叹了口气，“按理说我该再抽你几鞭的，可再打下去一定会破皮。我们可以一直耗下去。我是很有耐心，就是不知道你能不能撑到那一刻呢？来吧，我们速战速决。”

他突然泄了气，哑着嗓音回应了对方的命令，随即感到胯下束具一松。他发出一声短促的尖叫，眼前自漆黑到白芒闪现了一层渐变。

他喘着粗气自那道目眩神迷的白光中回转过来，发现哈利正笑吟吟地望着他。

他没有力气再去应对，只由着对方性子来。

哈利高高兴兴地吻他，他没有反抗。哈利又往他里面灌了两次清水，他也没有挣扎。不过当哈利掏出一个黑色的小包时，他还是忍不住开了口。

“求您了，主人……”他现在连吸气都困难，一张嘴就感到肺部阵阵紧缩，“我很累了……求您允许我休息一会……”

“你学的很快，这是件好事。”哈利俯身亲吻他的额头，双手不停，“你的身体告诉我你还想要。在我彻底满足你后，我会让你休息的。现在，打开腿。”

他眼看着青年分开自己的两条长腿，情色而不淫猥地轻拍腿间重又挺立的欲望。他的身体越来越热，甚至不由自主地去追逐对方的手指。他没有再求饶，一方面是自己仅存的自尊心还在作祟，另一方面是他实在是没有力气了。

哈利将从那个小包里掏出的各种性具一字排开，托腮沉思，似乎在考虑要用哪个来让他的奴隶欲仙欲死。那些稀奇古怪的道具，从会自动分泌催情剂的口塞到会根据不同人体调整震速的跳蛋，五花八门，无所不包。斯内普头一次看见时确信哈利脑子出了什么问题。

“你自己挑吧，奴隶。”他歪着脑袋，恍惚间斯内普仿佛看到了那个秀气、温和的小男孩。

“……最长的那个……按摩棒。”他小声道。既然横竖都要受刑，他索性挑自己最能承受的。

“那就挑最粗的那根吧。”哈利自顾自地拿起了一个儿臂粗的按摩棒，对斯内普震惊而愤怒的眼神视而不见，“之前你一直嫌大，我也不忍心强迫你。但今天我可是为你反复扩张过了，应该没问题了吧？”

“主人……”他也顾不上自己所剩无几的自尊心了和隐隐作痛的嗓子了。

“嗯，怎么了？”哈利还在装傻。那副胜券在握地嘴脸看得他一阵牙酸。

“会坏掉的，求您了……不要用它……”

“好吧，我们不用它。”出乎斯内普的意料，哈利相当爽快地答应了他的请求，但接下来的话又让刚松了口气的斯内普僵直了身体，“但条件是你得为我口 交。”

青年先前也不是没提出过这个要求，但斯内普反复声明自己会让他一辈子后悔这个决定，最终也只好作罢。可现在斯内普不得不同意青年的提议：他可不想接下来一整个星期都下不了床。

他犹豫再三，在对方灼灼的逼视下不情不愿地仰起脸，闭上眼睛。他听到拉下裤链的声音，感觉到一只手轻轻捏住了他的下巴。随即那只手在他下颌猛一用力，他不由自主地张开了嘴，感到一个滚烫的物件塞进了他的嘴里。

那具火热尺寸不小，噎得他差点闭过气去。鼻端缭绕的腥气熏得他一阵干呕，他甚至能清晰感受到其上的条条纹路。有液体从堵在他喉咙口中的阳具处流出，打湿了他干燥温暖的口腔。

身前的青年反应生涩，但很快找到了窍门。他忍耐着对方刻意放缓的冲撞，迷迷糊糊地听到青年激动的呓语：“这……真是太棒了……这是你的第一次，对不对？教授？这也是我的，教授，你真是太棒了。教授，教授。看着我，看着我，西弗……”

扣住他脑袋的手指松开被抓得凌乱的头发，沿着脊椎一路向下，搅动他已经变得松软湿润的后庭。青年的频率逐渐变快，他意识到他快要射了。

他突然感觉到什么东西抵在了他的尾椎骨处。橡胶柔软冰冷的触感让他悚然一惊，没等他反应过来就一寸寸剖开了后穴娇嫩的软肉。

之前哈利也常常用各类道具亵玩他的身体，但还是第一次使用这么粗大的一根。他痛得出了一身冷汗，差点一口咬断嘴里的肉柱。

哈利强硬地掐着他的下颌，强迫他保持着张嘴的姿势。他安抚性地摸了摸男人的头发，小心避开对方的牙齿。

“学会用舌头，西弗。”

斯内普无暇顾及哈利的命令。他颤抖着绷紧了身体，无助地承受身后越来越大的压力。前端已经完全没入，被撑开的后庭成了一个艳红的小圈，紧紧绞住直径最大的中部。

他与身后的性具苦苦缠斗，没察觉到嘴中的热烫正一跳一跳地抽动。他听到身前青年发出一声心满意足的长叹，随即一股浓稠的液体涌入他的喉管。他不可思议地愣住了，仍没从被注了一嘴的精 液的事实中缓过神来。

与此同时那根被自动分泌的润滑剂浸泡得柔软滑腻的凶器突然长驱直入。他下意识地发出声痛苦的哭叫，却被满嘴白浊和仍蹭着他上颌黏膜的阳具堵得严严实实。他扭动着身体逃离，却被身后一记凶狠的顶弄证明不过是痴心妄想。

哈利恋恋不舍地抽出，俯身拉起斯内普的手将阳具擦净。失去支撑的斯内普狼狈地跌倒在地，高高翘起的臀部让青年连咽了几口口水。

“放松，奴隶，放松，”哈利终于想起了身为主人的职责，温柔地将巨大继续推入对方窄小的后穴中，“最粗的一段已经进去了。把它完全吃进去，西弗，你能做到的。”

“你骗我……”他绝望地发出一声嘶吟，明显被精液浇昏了脑袋，带着哭腔的指责让哈利的欲望再次隐隐抬头，“你答应过不用这个的……”

“我今天用了你熬的魔药，西弗。如果不让你射出来，你会很难受的。相信我，奴隶，我会让你很快乐。”

斯内普没有余力回嘴。他感觉自己仿佛被那根粗大钉在了地上。过分强烈的疼痛与隐约裹挟着的快感细细密密地缠绕着他，夺走了他的一切力量。他晕晕乎乎地胡言乱语，甚至不知道自己说了些什么。

“乖孩子，你做到了，”哈利温柔地亲吻着他的额头，他在那蜻蜓点水的触碰中疲惫地喘着粗气，那根按摩棒已经完全陷入了他的后穴，暴露在外的底座掌握在青年手中，随着他颤颤巍巍翕动着的小口微微抖动，“你做的很好，奴隶，现在我要给你一点小奖励。”

他的头脑太过昏沉，视线一片飘忽，对青年的话语毫无反应，以至于当青年猝不及防地抽动起体内的器物时他猛躬起了背。

那根该死的仿真阳具在青年的操控下大开大合地肏了起来。他像只被猎人射伤了腿的小鹿似的在浴室光滑的瓷砖上挣扎起来：“不要！停下！哈利！停下！求你了停下来……停下来……”

哈利无视了斯内普声嘶力竭的呼喊。他专心用它肏干身下这具年纪不轻却仍对他有着致命诱惑力的身体，仿佛那是他的阳具。他边用力顶弄边去亲年长者，吻遍了对方的每一寸肌肤。

斯内普的担心应验了。他很快感觉到交合处传来的阵阵麻痒。那种难以言喻的不满足感仿佛一缕火苗顺着尾椎骨向上，迅速点燃了他的已脆弱敏感的肌肤。他不可自抑的颤抖起来，布满咬痕的嘴唇无意识地翕合。

青年轻轻啧了一声，操纵仿真男型的手逆时针翻搅一圈，不出意外地听到男人参杂着情欲的低吟：“不许咬嘴唇，西弗。你不希望下次我给你带上口枷吧？这倒是个不错的主意，你一定会非常性感。”

这是他最后一点记忆。哈利还在絮絮叨叨地描绘着之后想玩的那些花样，他却已经听不清了。过于强烈的快感吞噬了他的理智，他纵容自己像个处于发情期的雌兽那样大声淫叫起来。

第二天他就发了烧，哈利专门请了假照顾他。他庆幸自己醒来时身体干爽，没有躺在奇奇怪怪的液体中，不然真得拼了一条老命也要和这个不知轻重的小崽子同归于尽。

他尝试着下床时哈利端了热汤走了进来，见他这幅样子吓了一大跳。他被强硬地按回床上，脑后垫了枕头，一勺勺地被揿着喂汤。汤碗空了后青年又紧张地问东问西，大体是还难不难受之类的。他认真想了想，老实回答除了腰酸背痛头脑昏沉外没有别的不适。

一开口他就吓了自己一跳，声音嘶哑低沉得不像自己。他舔了舔干裂起皮的嘴唇，听到青年轻吞了一口口水。

“昨晚是我不好。”他的“主人”正在道歉，这个认识让他着实吃了一惊。

“以后不会这样了。”青年将脑袋埋在他的胸口，小声低语道。他回想起刚刚青年眼神中的内疚与自责，犹豫半晌，到底还是没忍心把对方推开。

青年为他带来了各种药剂，从霍格沃茨的魔药到麻瓜的胶囊，什么都有。在各类药物的轰炸下，他没几天就退了烧。青年足足有一个月没碰他，他在这段时间里休养得舒舒服服，几乎是要胖了一圈。晚上青年抱着他总算不再皮包骨头的腰，忍了又忍，憋的眼睛发蓝。偶尔他半夜醒来，一扭头就会看到青年眼中幽幽的绿光。

他少有地度过一段宁静平和的时光。青年仍会和他讨论各类趣闻，他也总是有一搭没一搭地应着。自那次疯狂的性爱后青年表现得低声下气，而他原本几乎习惯了奴隶身份，在这种诡异的状态下很不适应。

好在近来青年又恢复了活力，又开始没日没夜地缠着他。除了没有曾经的调教外，他们间的关系基本恢复到了之前，有时他甚至还会给哈利念念自己在魔药学方面的新进展。他为这种祥和的气氛松了一口气，随即又唾弃自己意志不坚定。

“教授？教授？”哈利的呼唤让他陡然醒转过来，他最近常常发呆，让哈利很是无奈，“你又走神。”

青年不满地在他唇上轻啄一口，随后加深了这个吻。他纠缠着斯内普唇舌，来了个悠长的法式深吻，直到对方气喘吁吁才停下。

青年抽离唇舌，只是定定地望着他。他安静了半晌，语出惊人：“我们一起回霍格沃茨去吧，西弗。”

斯内普还没平复呼吸，差点被自己的口水呛死。

他狐疑地抬头，撞上一片温柔的湖绿色，心跳漏了好几拍。他在等。等这个想法奇特的小兔崽子又能提出什么新奇的要求来。

“条件是你主动和我做一次，西弗。”

“不可能，”他嗤笑一声，“我宁愿再被上次那根插一次。”

那双湖绿一瞬不瞬地望着他。眼睛的主人沉默片刻，也笑了起来。

“你会同意的，西弗。你会同意的。”

他也同样回视那双眼睛：“为什么？”

“因为我不想引起他们的怀疑，教授。”哈利冲他眨眨眼睛，“如果你是问你为什么会乖乖张腿让我肏的话，那么我得说，教授，我就是知道。我了解你这个人。”

斯内普放声大笑。他已经有几十年没有笑得那么开心了。哈利静静地看着他，甚至体贴地递上纸巾，擦去他眼角的泪水。

“不可能，哈利，不知道你是哪来的信心，认为你了解我。我会主动雌伏于你？不可能。”他终于笑完了，苍白的脸上浮现出一种古怪的神色，像一层似笑非笑的面具。

哈利也笑了，没有在意斯内普错误的称呼。他说：“我们等着瞧吧，教授。我们等着瞧。”

“好吧，哈利。”斯内普学着哈利眨眨眼睛，不出意外地听到对方的呼吸陡然粗重。

“我们走着瞧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有意见直接提，有道理我都会听的（就是希望态度好一点（

**Author's Note:**

> 有意见直接提，有道理我都会听的（就是希望态度好一点（


End file.
